Un regalo muy especial
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Souta quiere el mejor regalo para Navidad... pero Kagome lo ha olvidado ella junto con Inuyasha lograrán encontrarlo en vísperas de Navidad? y lo extraño de todo... hasta Sesshoumaru es involucrado! un regalo para todos uds. FELIZ NAVIDAD! reviews plea


**Un regalo muy especial**

****

**Introducción **

****

La Navidad está muy cerca, por lógica todo niño quiere el mejor regalo.... pero, ¿qué pasa cuando Kagome tiene que buscarle ese regalo a su hermano Souta?...y sobretodo cuando éste está.... agotado...una aventura donde Kagome gracias a su memoria.... y junto con Inuyasha tendrán que encontrarlo, una búsqueda peor que la de los shikkon no kakera....¿Lo obtendrán? Pero.... igual que hace Sesshoumaru ahí????????

**_-24 de noviembre, año xxxx: por la mañana- _**

****

Era un día bastante soleado... un día donde se podía respirar el aire puro de todos los días, los pajaritos cantan, la gente pasa... Kagome despierta.... si, podemos ver que en una habitación muy bien arreglada una chica de cabellos largos azabaches y ojos cafés despertaba luego de un día muy agitado pero... agitado en el sentido de que no es por la presión de la escuela sino... por esos viajes por el Sengoku.

Kagome abre sus ojos y nota el sol que entra por su habitación, seguía un tanto soñolienta... como no! si el día anterior tuvo que pelear con muchos demonios que los perseguían... ella se levanta y mira el reloj, nota que era una buena hora y decide estirarse.

-Ahh... que bien dormí! Será mejor que me prepare... jejejeje les prometí a los chicos hacer un picnic- dice la chica con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego de eso, toma un baño y tiempo después sale ya vestida con unos jeans azules y una blusa de diversos colores, toma una pequeña cinta y se la pone en su cabello... baja hacia la sala y ve a su hermano que veía con cara boba un comercial:

Siiii!!!!!!! El mejor juguete está aquí, es el primer hombre de acción el cual tiene de todo! Pistola de balas! Espada! Y puede golepar a cualquier adversario!!!!!!!!! Es toda una monada.

_-Vamos super samurai! Eres lo mejor!- dice un niño mientras tiene en sus manos un muñeco. _

_-Confía en mi!- hablaba el muñequito cuando se le apretaba un botoncito. _

_Super samurai ya está a la venta!..... baterías AA no incluidas. _

Souta estaba maravillado con ese anuncio y Kagome lo ve todo raro, luego piensa que está loco porque el niño intenta imitar los mismos movimientos...

-....niños...- dice Kagome.

-Hermana! Ya lo viste el super samurai es lo mejor! Tiene de todo!

-Si... claro, jejejeje- la chica estaba toda extraña al verlo.

Momentos después la familia estaba comiendo y Souta no dejaba de hablar del juguete, él comía hasta cereal con la estampa de éste... Kagome seguía sin entender, era lógico... todos los días se la pasa en el Snegoku y no se da por enterada de lo nuevo de la sociedad. Souta deja su familia y se sube a su habitación a ver.... el programa de súper Samurai.

-Súper samurai aquí, súper samurai... allá! Es toda una locura!- decía el abuelo.

-Déjalo... a todos los niños se les hace ilusión, dice la madre mientras envuelve el almuerzo que Kagome llevaría...

-O.O yo no entiendo nada... veo que es un juguete, ne?- decía Kagome toda confundida.

-Si, es la novedad del año... oye hija, qué tal si le regalamos el muñeco esta navidad?- propone la madre con una cálida sonrisa.

Kagome se queda pensativa, luego sonríe porque sería bueno que Souta tuviese ese muñeco, por un lado... para que dejara de molestar por hablar de él...

-Me agrada la idea! Yo lo compro!- dice Kagome toda emocionada.

-Pero tendrás que hacerlo ahora... se venden como pan caliente- dice el abuelo mientras toma un poco de té.

-Si, no sería bueno que lo compres un día antes de navidad...- dice la madre.

-Ahora??? Pero falta un mes! Además... le prometí a Inuyasha y a los demás que haríamos un picnic hoy!- menciona Kagome ligeramente molesta.

-De acuerdo... pero no lo dejes pasar por mucho, hazlo luego de que regreses... vale- dice su mamá mientras le da el almuerzo.

La hija asiente y ella se va de ahí... sale de su casa y se dirige al pozo a la puerta que la lleva al Sengouku....

­**_-24 de noviembre, año xxxx: por la tarde-_**

Kagome regresaba del Sengoku... estaba toda cansada y llena de lodo... todo eso había sido por un suceso que ocurrió...

-flash back-

El Inu-gumi se encontraba felizmente comiendo un almuerzo que entre Kagome y su mamá prepararon, Inuyasha estaba fascinado con unos sandwiches, Shippo con unos rollos primavera, Miroku por el refresco y Sango por una ensalada.

-Jejejeje que bueno que les guste- decía Kagome con una sonrisa.

-Keh.... si pero, no trajiste ramen???- dice Inuyasha mientras terminaba el último sándwich- me gustó... pero prefiero la sopa!

La chica por lógica se pone seria... muy seria... hasta que por 100 km a la redonda se escucha un grito y un golpe.

-INUYASHA NO BAKA....... OSUWARI!

-Argggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X,X

-OSUWARI! OSUWARI!!!!!!!- decía una y otra vez Kagome toda molesta.

Los gritos y los golpes se escuchaban lejos.... del modo que en otro lugar, un sapo traía en sus pequeñas manos un poco de leña... cuando se escucha el primer grito y el primero golpe... se le cae la leña.

-Maldición!- decía molesto Jaken.

-Jaken-sama! Apúrese... tengo hambre!- dice Rin mientras se toca su pancita.

-.....- Sesshoumaru mira hacia el lugar donde se escucharon tales ruidos- .... es la quinta en dos días...

Al parecer ellos estaban cerca del Inu-gumi, Sesshoumaru por su lado se maldice de tener a un hermano como Inuyasha y lo pero de todo, escuchar que una humana lo 'controla' usando una simple palabra en un collar... casi cualquiera. De pronto... Rin estaba a punto de agarrar a una pequeña mariposa cuando... un demonio gigantesco a aparece; la niña grita al verlo y Sesshoumaru ve tras él, pues había tomado como comida a la niña y se lo estaba llevando.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha y los demás escuchan los gritos de Rin y Kagome logra verla...

-Es... la niña que acompaña a Sesshoumaru!- decía Sango.

Inuyasha se levanta a duras penas y desenvaina su Tessaiga, la salvaría...

-Keh! Eres un ser débil!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pero en el instante, Inuyasha usa su Kaze no Kizu y el demonio lo esquiva... luego Kagome usa sus flechas pero ella es lanzada hacia un charco de lodo y al mismo tiempo es rasguñada por él, Sango y Miroku igual lo intentan pero era imposible...

El hanyou logra recuperarse pero... al volver atacar, Sesshoumaru llega y lo golpe del modo que usa su Toukijin y parte en dos al monstruo. Rin cae y Kagome sin importarle corre para atraparla y así lo hace... la atrapa.

-Estás bien?- dice Kagome.

-Si...- contesta Rin asustada.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de ambas que... todas las partes del oni caen sobre ellas, Kagome grita y luego Sesshoumaru se acerca.

-Arg! Qué haces aquí Sesshoumaru- dice Inuyasha molesto.

-Eso no te incumbe Inuyasha- contesta el youkai fríamente.

-Sesshoumaru-sama!- Rin se baja de Kagome y se acerca al youkai... todos se quedan extrañados al ver que éste suspira lentamente al ver que ella estaba salvo.

-Al menos debería de agradecer!- dice Shippo molesto.

Sesshoumaru no les dice nada y se va de ahí junto con la niña... eso provoca un gruñido por parte de Inuyasha, pero entre Sango y Miroku lo calman; Shippo se acerca a Kagome.

-Estás bien?- pregunta el pequeño zorro.

-Si.... demo, esto huele A RAYOS!- dice Kagome asqueada.

-fin del flash back-

Su madre la ve llegar y se queda extrañada, Kagome tenía una cara larga que llegaba al piso.

-Te encuentras bien hija?

-Si, gracias... tuve, una ligera pelea... jejeje- Kagome sonríe.

-Y, comprarás el muñeco?- dice el abuelo al aparecer de la cocina.

-NO... después... estoy cansada, quiero un baño y me quiero dormir.

La chica se toma el baño y se acuesta... ya estando en su cama bosteza.

-Waaa!, no se me olvidará... no, le compraré el muñeco a... mi... hermano,.... mañana...ZzzzZZ- y se queda dormida.

Y así siguieron pasando los días... su familia le recordaba que tenía que comprar el muñeco y ella decía 'al rato', 'luego de hacer esto o aquello', 'mañana'... y así hasta que llegó un día...

-**_23 de diciembre, año xxxx: hora ¿?- _**

****

Un día como cualquiera en el Sengouku... pero, al parecer no era un día como cualquiera; pues en un lugar ... Kagura estaba atacando a Inuyasha y compañía, también estaba Sesshoumaru y un poco alejados... Kagome protegía a Rin; Naraku también estaba presente...

-Je, está vez todos morirán aquí!- Naraku lanza uno de sus ataques.

-Eso... quiero verlo!- dice Inuyasha todo enojado- KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!!!!!!- ataca con su Comillo de Acero.

-No me hagas reír- Sesshoumaru por su lado ataca con la ayuda de Toukijin.

-Je, ilusos- Kagura por su lado igual ataca con su abanico.

Naraku sonríe porque estaba protegido con una gran barrera, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se quedan sin palabras y molestos.

-Es imposible destruir esa barrera- decía Miroku con unos pergaminos en sus manos.

-Por más que lo intentemos, será imposible- Sango había lanzado su boomerang y nota que Naraku lo rechaza con facilidad.

-Ja, tontos... es imposible hacerme un rasguño...

En ese mismo instante, Naraku desaparece junto con Kagura.... todos se quedan sin palabras, Inuyasha era el que estaba más enojado.

-Maldición! Siempre es lo mismo!!!!!!!!- blande su espada y destruye algunos arbustos, su medio hermano igual lo estaba pero no lo mostraba.

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí...- dice el Sesshoumaru y pone su espada en el cinto.

-Gracias Kagome-san por salvarme de nuevo- agradecía educadamente la niña a Kagome.

-No hay de que...

-Lo bueno que es que no pasó a mayores- decía Miroku al ver su alrededor.

De pronto, Kagome se queda pensativa... Rin por su lado se queda extrañada porque se queda en silencio de pronto.

-Kagome... pasa algo?- pregunta Shippo desconcertado.

-Emm... n.nU me pueden decir que día es hoy?

Los presentes estaban extrañados, no entendían la razón de esa pregunta... hasta Sesshoumaru se queda ligeramente extrañado.

-Mmm.... 23 de diciembre- dice Miroku un poco pensativo.

-O.O.... NANI??????????..... VEINTI.....TRES.....???????????????

-Acaso pasa algo malo?- pregunta Inuyasha más desconcertado que el zorrito.

Kagome sin importarle quien estaba pega el grito de su vida... del modo que se escucha por todo el lugar, Sesshoumaru decía en su mente que la humana estaba loca y Rin no entendía nada.

-Kagome- pregunta Sango.

-NO PUEDE SER????? COMO LO OLVIDÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! T.T- GRITABA Kagome a lágrima viva y toma sus cosas...

-Kagome-san?....- Rin se le queda extrañada.

-Kagome! Regresa!- Inuyasha intenta seguirla pero Kagome lo calla.

-NO me sigas! OSUWARI!!!!!!

Al decir esa palabrita, Inuyasha cae al suelo y todos se quedan callados, Sesshoumaru por su lado se da la media vuelta y no se da cuenta que Rin sigue a Kagome a hurtadillas(ay Sessh, por eso luego casi arriesgas su vida por ella... -.-U).

Los presentes se acercan a Inuyasha que intentaba levantarse pero...

-Si que fue fuerte- dice Shippo al ver que estaba bien estampado al suelo.

-Pero... parece que se le olvidó algo- decía Sango pensativa.

-Puede ser, es mejor que la dejemos que resuelva ese asunto- comenta Miroku.

-Ay.... esa Kagome... me las pagará...- decía Inuyasha adolorido.

Rin se encuentra detrás de unos arbustos y nota que Kagome salta por el pozo y un ligero brillo alrededor del lugar aparece, ella se queda extrañada y corre hacia él.

-A... dónde habrá ido?...- estaba extrañada porque ve que desaparece del panorama, ella hace lo mismo, la sigue...

Kagome estaba ya en su casa y nota que no había nadie en la casa, toma un ligero suspiro y se cambia de ropas para luego salir a la calle, nota que había nevado un poco y opta por ponerse algo más abrigador.

Higurashi se encontraba en las calles pero.... nota que las JUGUETERÍAS ESTABAN CERRADAS!

-NANI?????? NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!! KAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Kagome estaba hasta llorando porque no pudo comprar ese juguete que tanto su hermano deseaba...

Momentos después llega y su madre le abre la puerta, ésta se queda helada.

-Hija! Qué bueno que estás de regreso!- dice su madre sonriendo- por cierto... ya compraste el muñeco a tu hermano?- pregunta con un poco de discreción.

-Yo... este...

-Verdad que lo compraste?- dice la mujer con aires de esperanza.

Para Kagome eso, ya era un dilema porque... por completo se le olvidó y... no quería hacer sentir mal a su madre así que, opta por decir una....'mentirilla blanca'.

-Si, ya lo compré!- dice la chica sonriendo con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Ah! que bien! Pero... dónde está?

Otro problema para la chica... necesitaba ahora un excusa.

-Lo compré desde que me desperté, lo dejé en el Sengoku al cuidado de mis amigos!- dice la chica- así que mañana iré temprano para llevarlo a casa y envolverlo justo a tiempo!

-Bien! Si... porque verás, en este momento es casi imposible encontrarlo!

Cuando escucha eso... la chica se queda helada, su cuerpo queda inmóvil y.... casi quería llorar, pues... en realidad no lo había comprado.... su madre la ve un poco rara pero luego le dice algo.

-Tu amigo el de orejas de perro está aquí... tiene como dos horas esperándote.

-Ah... este Inuyasha?

La mujer asiente y Kagome corre, ahí estaba el hanyou... con una sonrisa la saluda y luego la cara de Kagome se pone seria.

-Qué haces aquí?

-Pues... te fuiste muy rápido- dice el hanyou como fastidiado- pues se te olvidó este sobre- al decirle eso, saca de sus ropas un sobre amarillo chico.

-O.O.... na...ni?

Kagome se queda helada de nuevo, su madre sonreía y de pronto se jala a Inuyasha a su habitación, el hanyou por supuesto que no dejó de quejarse hasta llegar al lugar. Kagome abre el sobre y nota que el dinero estaba completo, era el dinero con el que compraría el juguete.

-� pero qué tanto te pasa? estás más rara de lo normal!- Inuyasha replicaba a cuatro vientos.

-Cállate Inuyasha!..... buaaaaaa!!!!!!!! No puede ser!!!!!!- Kagome se sienta y se hace ovillo, se sentía mal porque no había comprado el muñeco.

Inuyasha se le queda viendo y suspira fastidiado, de pronto se acerca a la chica y le quita el sobre sus manos.

-Te pondrás así por algo como eso?

-... baka, no lo entiendes... tenía que comprar el regalo a mi hermano y se me olvidó...

El hanyou se queda callado, no entendía anda del asunto pero... luego nota que Kagome se levanta y una sonrisa de esquina a esquina se le forma en sus labios.

-Ya se!!!!!!! Mañana temprano iremos a comprarlo! Debe de haber en algún lugar!!!!!!!!!- dice Kagome decida.

-Vamos??? O.o- Inuyasha se queda extrañado y más porque nota que Kagome casi le hace una reverencia.

-Inuyasha, onegai! Ayúdame... si?- dice Kagome mientras pone carita de perrito.

-Yo.... este...

-Vamos!, si?

No le queda de otra, Inuyasha acepta... por alguna extraña razón, algo le decía que ese día sería muuuy largo. Kagome por su lado, deseaba a todos los dioses que al día siguiente pudiese encontrar el juguete...

A las afueras del pozo, Rin estaba toda extrañada, no sabía ni donde estaba y por su lado... toma un camino diferente y quien sabe a donde...

Sesshoumaru camina lentamente y de pronto le da por girar su vista... cual va siendo su sorpresa que Rin no estaba, eso lo deja extrañado y comienza a buscar por todos lados... y nada; decide seguir buscándola hasta encontrar su olor que lo guía hasta el pozo...

-....esa niña- mira por unos instantes el pozo todo extrañado, parecía que lo estaba estudiando y luego recuerda algo... una ocasión en la cual ve como Kagome saltaba de ese lugar y desaparecía por completo- _así que de aquí proviene esa humana..._- piensa y no duda en saltar por el lugar...

­**_-24 de diciembre, año xxxx: por la mañana- _**

Un nuevo día... se puede oler que las fiestas navideñas estaban en su apogeo... villancicos y adornos por todos lados... el olor de un pino en la mayoría de las casas y éstos, adornados con luces y demás adornos de esa época; lo mismo era en la casa de los Higurashi....

-Si! viva súper Samurai!!!!!!! Yeah!- decía Souta todo emocionado y con una cinta en su frente como lo tenía el susodicho monito.

-O.O super.... samurai?- decía un Inuyasha extrañado.

-u.u no te cansas de verlo Souta?- contesta Kagome fastidiada por tanto monito de súper Samurai.

- Oh, veo que ya levantaron.... no quieren desayunar?- pregunta la mamá amable como siempre.

-Bueno yo...- dice Inuyasha pero siente el codazo de Kagome.

-No, así está bien... de hecho regreso más tarde para ayudar con la cena! Comeremos algo en el camino!- explica Kagome mientras Inuyasha veía un suculento plato de comida.

-De acuerdo...

De ese modo, Kagome se lleva a Inuyasha y éste de nuevo se queja; Kagome lo mira de forma fulminante.

-Tengo hambre!- dice Inuyasha.

-Ni modo! Primero el regalo y luego comeremos unas hamburguesas- Kagome por su lado sólo pensaba ya en comprar ese regalo.

A Inuyasha no le queda de otra que hacerle caso, pues ya le daba miedo de recibir como contestación un osuwari...y en ese instante Kagome se le queda viendo... éste estaba extrañado.

-Pero... no puedes estar así, no quiero llamar la atención... venga!- Kagome lleva de la mano al pobre de Inuyasha hacia la casa.

El pobre hanyou no sabía lo que se le esperaba y ese algo era que Kagome le da unas ropas y le obliga a que se las ponga... unos momentos después este aparece con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y en su cabeza el gorro que ocultaba sus orejas, en su mano lleva su espada.

-Bien! Te ves bien!- dice Kagome alegre pero Inuyasha tenía una cara de horror fatal.

-No entiendo por qué debo de usar esta ropa!- decía mientras se la jala.

-Es para no llamar la atención, pues a donde iremos el lugar es muy concurrido.

-Keh! Pero mi espada si me la llevo!- se quejaba el inu mientras Kagome asiente derrotada.

-De acuerdo...

De ese modo, ambos ya toman camino hacia lo que sería un día muuuy largo.

Inuyasha estaba asombrado a todo lo que había, adornos por cualquier lado y por un lado no lo entendía... pues en su época eso ni siquiera existía... se acerca a Kagome.

-Qué es todo esto?- dice un poco curioso.

-Pues... esto es lo que le llaman adornos navideños, la gente los pone porque simbolizan las fiestas de esta época- explica la chica.

-Ahh.... pero... que son esos puntitos que brillan?- dice extrañado el hanyou al ver las luces de colores.

-Son luces...

Ambos siguen caminando un buen rato porque para variar... todos los camiones estaban hasta reventar del modo que optaron por caminar; Inuyasha le hace el favor de llevarla lo más rápido posible al centro comercial en su espalda.

-Muchas gracias Inuyasha!

-No me lo agradezcas, vamos a apurarnos.

Y no pasa mucho tiempo cuando los dos llegan a ese gran lugar... Inuyasha se queda helado y Kagome le sonríe.

-Vamos, de seguro que habrá aquí- dice la chica mientras toma su mano.

-Este... bueno- por su lado, Inuyasha asiente.

Cuando entran... se quedan sin palabras de ver a la gente que estaba ahí, era demasiada... muchos estaban para dar una vuelta, otros comprando regalos a última hora y otros... pues estaban por ahí. Kagome de pronto ve al fondo una juguetería y sus ojos se iluminan y más porque ve el anuncio del juguete que su hermano desea.

-Vamos Inuyasha! Vamos a comprarlo!- dice la chica llena de felicidad y el hanyou sonríe nervioso.

Los dos corren pero... Kagome se queda congelada al ver... un montón de gente la cual estaba esperando que la juguetería se abriera.

-Keh! Pero no entiendo el por que tanta gente!- dice Inuyasha ligeramente molesto y Kagome lo ve igual.

-Es... ese maldito juguete! Ahhhh!!!!!! Debí haberlo comprarlo hace un mes!!!!!!- gritaba Kagome pero... luego ve como abren la puerta y- ALLÁ VOOOOYYYYYY!!!!!

Al abrirse las puertas toda la gente entra como loca y no les importa a quien pisaran... ni siquiera a un pobre hanyou que siente los pies de todo mundo... Kagome gira vista y solo ve el aire y baja su vista para ver a Inuyasha estampado en el suelo... peor que en el caso de una dotación de 'osuwari'.

-O.O Inuyasha!?

-No... ayuda.... X.X- decía el pobre de Inuyasha.

Unos minutos después los dos ya se encontraban en el lugar pero... Kagome se acerca a los stands del muñeco y....

-NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! No puede ser! Debe de haber uno! Onegai!!!!!!!!!!- la chica había visto los stands totalmente vacíos, Inuyasha se da cuenta y se acerca uno de los encargados.

-Disculpe... donde hay más muñecos de esos?- pregunta el hanyou.

Cuando escuchan eso, los encargados no hacen más que botarse dela risa y de ahí... el resto de la tienda; eso era porque para esas fechas era imposible(como la misma palabra lo decía) encontrar uno de esos... súper Samurai. Para Inuyasha no fue nada gracioso y toma a uno de esos tipos.

-No le veo el motivo de la risa! VAMOS DEBEN TENER UNO!- amenazaba el inu a los pobres hombres.

-...Inuyasha! ESA SEÑORA LLEVA UNO!!!!!!- grita Kagome al ver a una señora llevarse el último muñeco.

Inuyasha sin pensarlo lanza a los pobres hombres y la gente se sorprende a eso, éste sale corriendo mientras que la chica va detrás de él... pero llega un instante en el cual le pierde el rastro.

-... es muy veloz- dice la chica mientras sigue corriendo pero... no se da cuenta que choca contra algo... peludito y suavecito.

Kagome se siente extraña pero lo peor era que alza su vista hasta toparse con unos ojos dorados fríos y serios.

-Se...sshou...amru...?!

Así era, la humana estaba sin palabras al ver a Sesshoumaru ahí pero sobretodo... en su época, éste la mira seriamente.

-...has... visto a Rin?- pregunta el youkai sin importarle que algunos humanos se le quedan viendo y Kagome no entendía nada.

-.... se... refiere... a la niña que lo acompaña??- Kagome no sabía ni que decir.

-...dime...- sus palabras eran más serias.

-No lo sé.... demo... acaso no la encuentra?- pregunta la chica mientras se levanta.

Sesshoumaru asiente y la chica intenta recordar algo pero... ella sólo recuerda que en esa ocasión la salvó de un ataque de Kagura y no más, Rin estaba con ella todo el tiempo.

-....el lugar me repugna... este olor es insopor...

La humana y el youkai se quedan en silencio porque... escuchan un gran ruido, Kagome corre hacia una ventana del lugar y ve... un coche estrellado; cuando Kagome lo ve lo primero que se le pasa por la mente... era Inuyasha la causa.

-Inuyasha!.... oh kami!- y se va corriendo.

El youkai se queda ahí por unos instantes pero se queda extrañado al ver que del coche aparecía lo que era un pequeño demonio; sin importar del lugar y de los humanos salta rompiendo el ventanal hasta llegar ahí.

-... estos seres....- dice en voz baja mientras prepara su espada del modo que los parte en dos, observa que la policía estaba estupefacta a lo ocurrido y éste no hace nada, envaina a Toukijin y se va de ahí... en busca de Rin.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha saltaba por todos los coches porque seguía a la señora que tenía el juguete, éste sonreía porque estaba por obtener lo que Kagome deseaba... pero, la señora da un frenón lo que provoca que el hanyou se vaya para adelante.

-Maldición!......- eran las únicas palabras que decía antes de estamparse al suelo.

Y la señora sale de su auto al ver a Inuyasha, ésta esta hecha un furia y:

-Como se atreve a subirse a mi auto! Joven maleducado!- la mujer comienza a golpear a Inuyasha con su bolso, éste lamentaba haber acompañado a Kagome.

-Pero.. señora... su... muñeco... ayyyyy!!!!!!!!!

-Señora! Déjelo en paz, es inocente- llega Kagome mientras que la señora se detiene.

-Acaso lo conoce?- dice ésta molesta y preparándose para otro golpe.

-Si... disculpe su molestia... Inuyasha! Es momento!- ordena la chica mientras que éste y a duras penas podía levantarse.

-Ay... Kagome...

Ésta se lo lleva a un callejón y lo mira de forma fulminante.

-Mira lo que casi provocas!- dice Kagome hecha una furia.

-Pero quería el muñeco no??- comenta Inuyasha.

Kagome por unos instantes se le iluminan los cielos y mira sonriente a Inuyasha.

-Al menos.... lo tienes??- pregunta Kagome con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina y ojos brillosos.

-Emmm.... no, la señora no me dejó- contesta Inuyasha en voz baja.

Una vez más, Kagome siente que la tierra la traga y lo mira asesinamente.

-Inuyasha....OSUWARI!

-NOOOOOO!!!!!!!....... X.X

Y entre las calles, una niña que caminaba sin rumbo fijo escucha el ruido.

-Ese era el hermano de Sesshoumaru-sama...- Rin se queda quieta por unos instantes y luego intenta seguir el rastro de ambos.

**_-24 de diciembre, año xxxx: al medio día- _**

****

Por las calles de la cuidad, un youkai de fríos ojos dorados caminaba lentamente... por un lado estaba ligeramente extrañado porque era un lugar y un época totalmente diferente a donde vive. Sesshoumaru estaba ahí porque estaba en busca de Rin, pues esta niña siguió a Kagome.

-..._este lugar es diferente...-_ piensa el youkai aunque de pronto, unos niños se acercan a él y una niña mucho más pequeña que Rin toma su colita esponjosita.

-Que suave...- dice la niñita y Sesshoumaru se queda quieto y mira a la niña.

-WOOW! Que espada tan mas grande!- otro niño de los que se acerca se emociona al ver la Toukijin en el cinto.

-Si! es muy bonita... pero, la de Súper Samurai es mucho mejor!- grita otro niño mientras mira a Sesshoumaru de arriba hacia abajo.

El youkai no decía nada, ni una palabra ni un movimiento alguno... estaba extrañado y más no le agradó nada el comentario de ese tal Súper Samurai.

-Pero... señor, su traje es muy bonito!- sonríe la niña al verlo y éste cambia ligeramente su mirada.

-Na! El de Súper Samurai es mil veces mejor! Tiene armas por todos lados!- comenta el niñito y luego lo mira fijamente- ese traje.... está pasado de moda!

Sesshoumaru no entendía mucho lo que decían los niños, pero algo si le quedaba claro... y era que no le gustaba escuchar que era menos que un tipo que ni conocía.

-Disculpen... y donde está ese tal... Súper Samurai...?- pregunta(incrédulo) el youkai.

-HOY ESTARÁ EN UN DESFILE!!!!!!!!- gritan los niños al unísono- estará en el centro de la cuidad por la tarde!!!!!!

El youkai agradece a los niños y se va de ahí... su presa era ese tal súper samurai... y no se da cuenta que unos demonios rondaban por las calles de la cuidad.

En el caso de Inuyasha y Kagome, estos comían algo en el Wacdonald's; es decir, una hamburguesa porque habían caminado mucho y nada... por todas las jugueterías que conocía Kagome se encontraba agotado el susodicho juguete de Súper Samurai.

-Ay... dios... ahora que le diré a Souta...- comentaba tristemente Kagome.

-Y no le puedes comprar otra cosa?- dice fastidiado Inuyasha.

-Lo haría pero... se lo prometí, pues es lo que quiere- contesta preocupada.

-Yo no entiendo de esas cosas... no sé por qué tanto interés por un muñeco.

-Inuyasha... -.- todos cuando éramos niños deseábamos algo para estas fiestas por ser lo máximo y nos hace ilusión, es lógico que no lo entiendas.

-... ilusión... acaso también pasabas por eso?- pregunta curioso Inuyasha.

-Claro!.... por ejemplo, de niña deseaba una bicicleta que tenía de todo, y cuando llegó Navidad...mou, si tuve una bici pero no esa...- platica la chica como recordando ese momento.

-Y... te gustó?

-Si, aunque me quedé con las ganas de una de esa clase... jejejeje pueda que más adelante la compre, Souta me pidió ese muñeco porque le hace la ilusión tenerlo y... le quiero cumplir ese deseo....T.T aunque por olvidadiza ya no lo PUEDO ENCONTRAR!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha había escuchado con atención eso, pone su mano en el hombro de la chica y le sonríe.

-Esa no es la Kagome que conozco, que se rinde fácilmente... vamos, lo vamos a encontrar.

-O.O... n.n gracias Inuyasha, me siento más tranquila.

Ambos sonríen y algo les dice que giren sus miradas hacia la ventana, cual va siendo su sorpresa que.... RIN ESTABA CAMIMANDO SOLA POR LA CALLE!

-Que??? O.O que hace esa niña ahí?- dice Inuyasha asustado.

-Rin?... o.oU oh, kami! Ahora entiendo a Sesshoumaru.

Cuando Inuyasha escucha el nombre de su medio hermano mira fijamente a la chica, ésta estaba nerviosa.

-Es que... me encontré a Sesshoumaru aquí...- dice Kagome nerviosa y a Inuyasha siente que se le cae el cielo.

-Pero... como logró pasar por el pozo, al igual que esa niña??- no sabía ni que decir Inuyasha.

-Eso mismo lo me lo pregunto pero... no sería bueno que a Rin le pasara algo aquí!- sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagome sale de la tienda y se acerca a Rin.

-Ah! pero si es Kagome-san!- sonríe la niña como si nada.

-Rin.... qué haces aquí?? No se supone que deberías de estar en el Sengoku?

-Es que la seguí porque me dio curiosidad, han visto al señor Sesshoumaru?

-Emm si, al parecer te estaba buscando..- contesta Kagome con una gota en su cabeza.

En ese instante, Inuyasha salía del lugar y ve a la niña, sabía que no era bueno ver a Sesshoumaru enojado, era de temer y más... si se trataba de la niña que lo acompaña siempre.

-Bien, sigamos buscando tu muñeco- ordena el ?- se pregunta Rin.

-Jejeje es que ando buscando algo... vamos!- Kagome sonríe y toma de la mano a Rin que no pone resistencia.

Al momento de irse... sale el encargado del lugar hecho una furia, Kagome lo mira extrañada y luego a Inuyasha.

-Paguen la comida!!!!!!!!!!!!! LADRONES!!!!!!!!- gritaba a cuatro vientos el hombre y por lógica la policía estaba cerca.

-Inuyasha... que no pagaste?- dice preocupada Kagome.

-O.O qué es pagar?- pregunta Inuyasha.

-T.T noooooo!!!!!!!!! HUYAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grita Kagome.

De ese modo, los tres escapan del lugar pero Kagome carga a Rin y se va por un camino diferente al de Inuyasha, eso era por seguridad... aunque ambos se pierden el rastro de otro.

Rin y Kagome corren como podían y no se dan cuenta al lugar que llegan... se detienen por lo agitadas que estaban por correr.

-Ay dios... ese Inuyasha... es un baka!- Kagome casi quería matarlo, pues no pagó la cuenta de las hamburguesas.

-Está bien Kagome-san?- Rin parecía preocupada por ella y estaba de igual de agitada.

-Si... gracias pequeña Rin, será mejor que encontremos pronto a Sesshoumaru... – susurra la miko.

Ambas caminan un poco y ven que estaban enfrente de un extraño edificio, pero lo raro de todo era de ahí salían hombres vestidos de Santa Claus y de duendes.

-Kami??... qué es esto?...- dice Kagome toda sorprendida y Rin solo observaba.

Las dos notan que había muchos vigilantes en el lugar, del modo que se escabullen un poco... Rin sin querer estornuda y los guardias del lugar las escuchan.

-Perdón... Kagome-san- pide disculpas la pequeña y ambas ven que estaban rodeadas de hombres con armas en las manos.

-Ay... dios...

Los guardias se llevan a las niñas dentro del lugar y Kagome sobretodo se queda helada al ver que se traba de una especie de fábrica de juguetes.. Rin se sentía extraña; las dos son llevadas hasta una sala.

-Oigan! No nos traten tan mal- se queja la miko.

-Oh unas jovencitas, que bonito...- dice uno de los hombres vestidos de Santa Claus.

-Jejeje... si... creo que no debimos de pasar por ahí...- dice Kagome nerviosa al ver el lugar.

-Pedimos disculpas- habla Rin educadamente.

-Que lindas!- dice emocionado uno de los hombres vestidos de duende.

-Bien... no deberían de hacerlo porque parece que espían... como ambas son muy lindas les doy como obsequio un juguete... el que quieran- dice amablemente el hombre.

Para Kagome al principio fue algo sospechoso pero después, era algo... maravilloso, ella sin duda alguna menciona lo que más deseaba en ese instante.

-Quiero el famoso muñeco de acción súper Samurai!- dice con toda la alegría del mundo la chica.

Los hombres susurran un momento y luego asienten, eso para la miko de la época moderna era lo mejor, después de mucho ya podía hacerle esa ilusión de la que todo niño desea... el mejor regalo de todos los tiempos.

-Está bien Kaogme-san?- pregunta Rin extrañada al ver a Kagome con estrellitas a su alrededor.

-Si... no te preocupes Rin- sonríe la chica para tranquilizar a la pequeña.

Los hombres dejan solas a las chicas por unos instantes y no pasa mucho cuando uno de los hombres como duende le da a Kagome una caja no muy grande con una envoltura muy colorida de esa época.

-Mou!!!! kawai! Maravilloso!… demo, quiero verlo- dice Kagome un poco seria.

-Es necesario?- comenta uno de esos hombres.

Eso, ya para la chica sonaba un poco raro, sin importar lo abre y si; era el famoso juguete que todo niño deseaba en estas fiestas.... un Súper Samurai.

-Wow! Souta estará maravillado! Soy la mejor hermana del...- pero se le resbala de las manos, la caja cae al suelo; lo peor de todo era que se escucha cuando se estrella el monito .

Kagome toma la caja y su mirada de triste se torna a una enojada, del modo que hasta Rin se aleja tantito de ella, el muñeco estaba hecho añicos, es decir, las manitas estaban colgando y... no tenía ya cabeza.

-Perdón?...- Kagome mira de manera seria a los hombres.

-Es que... se tiene que armar!- dice uno de ellos.

-Ah... con que se tienen que armar... pues el comercial no lo dice NUNCA!!!!!! Acaso me querían estafar???????- esas últimas palabras en Kagome daban miedo.

Los hombres intentaban calmarla pero... nada, en eso, la chica sin importar la presencia de Rin golpea a uno de ellos.

-MALDITOS ESTAFADORES! COMO TODOS LOS QUE SON AQUÍ!!!!!!!- decía hecha una furia Kagome.

El pobre hombre cae al suelo casi sin conocimiento pero... al instante aparece hombres mucho más altos y fuwertes que la misma propia Kagome.

-O.OU... ups!- Kagome los mira de abajo hacia arriba- este... bueno, amor y paz!!!!!! Rin, huyamos!!!!!!!!

Kagome toma la mano de Rin y se van de ahí, pero... no tardan mucho en ser rodeadas por muchos de esos hombres, algunos tenían hasta garrotes con los cuales usarían contra ellas; la miko estaba viendo por donde escapar y a su lado Rin temblaba de miedo...

-Sesshoumaru-sama...- decía para su adentros la pequeña Rin.

-... esto me pasa por olvidadiza... – dice la pobre de Kagome.

Los hombres estaban por lanzarse a las chicas cuando...

-Kaze no Kizu!!!!!!!!!!!

-Souryuuhaa!!!!!!!!!!

Se escucha una gran explosión, la cual destruye casi por completo el lugar... Kagome y Rin lograr salir a tiempo pero... alzan sus vistas y ven a ambos hermanos pelándose; por lógica que Kagome estaba sin palabras y Rin sorprendía de que a pesar de que eran hermanos... se odiaban a muerte.

-Maldito Sesshoumaru, que no sé donde está!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba furioso Inuyasha.

-Deja de hablar y pelea como un hombre!- Sesshoumaru igual gritaba enojado.

Se atacan y sus espadas chocan, sus miradas eran fulminantes y... miran las caras llenas de polvo de Kagome y de Rin, los dos se detienen.

-Kagome! Dónde te habías metido?- pregunta Inuyasha.

- -.-U no me lo recuerdes, por favor...

-Sesshoumaru-sama!!!!!!!- Rin por su lado estaba feliz de ver al youkai.

-....Rin...

-Lo ves??? Ella estaba con nosotros pero luego se fue con Kagome.

-De todas formas esto lo tomaré como un triunfo a mi favor.

-Bueno, por una ocasión ambos pueden hacer las paces???- interviene Kagome molesta.

Ambos hermanos miran por unos instantes a Kagome y luego uno al otro, sus miradas eran frías y calculadoras; Kagome lo notaba... era un deseo imposible, los dos realmente se odiaban.

Mientras ambos se miraban de forma fulminante, no se dan cuenta que del suelo... Rin es tragada; kagome lo nota:

-Rin!!!!!!!!- ella corre hacia el lugar y toma su mano.

-Algo feo me está jalando!!!!!- decía Rin asustada mientras era jalada.

Los dos hermanos miran la escena e intentan alcanzarlas pero... era demasiado tarde, ambas chicas habían sido tragadas por algo...

-No puede ser!!!!!!!!- gritaba Inuyasha molesto.

-Era de esperarse...- dice Sesshoumaru viendo fijamente ese punto.

-Qué es lo que tanto dices Sesshoumaru?- pregunta molesto el hanyou.

-Que desde que estoy aquí, he visto demonios... estar tanto con los humanos te hace daño... híbrido- explica con fastidio su medio hermano.

-No importa, debemos de ir por ellas...

Tanto Sesshoumaru como Inuyasha se quedan en silencio, parecía que sentían esa presencia, algo maligno... un demonio, pero... se dirigía hacia el centro de la cuidad; de ahí provenía dicha energía. El youkai se va de ahí e Inuyasha intenta alcanzarlo...

**_-24 de diciembre, año xxxx: por la tarde- _**

****

La cuidad estaba de fiesta, en el centro mismo habría un gran desfile... con motivo de los festejos navideños de ese año: todos los niños y niñas estaban esperando con ansias ese desfile... entre ellos estaba Souta con su mamá y su abuelo.

-Si! ya quiero que pase Súper Samurai!- decía con alegría Souta.

-Tranquilo hijo, el que persevera alcanza- contesta su madre con una sonrisa.

-Deja de eso, sabías que este cuchillo- saca un pequeño cuchillo- proviene de un samurai histórico??- explica el abuelo.

-Abuelo... ese es el cuchillo para pelar papas- dice Souta.

Eso para el abuelo era fatal y decide mejor guardar silencio... por otro lado, en donde se estaba preparando todo para esa festividad; Kagome y Rin yacían sin conocimiento pero... la pequeña despierta:

-Mmm, donde... estoy...- Rin mira a su alrededor y nota que estaba lleno de personas luego ve a Kagome y la mueve- Kagome-san! Kagome-san! Despierte!

No tardo mucho tiempo en que Kagome abriera sus ojos y viera en donde estaban.

-Ay... que pasó?..pero, y... estas cuerdas????- mira Kagome que estaba atada de pies y manos.

-No sé como llegamos aquí- dice la pequeña al verse atada.

En eso, ambas chicas ven a un demonio que golpeaba a un hombre y tomaba su lugar.

-No puede ser! Es un demonio!... – Kagome no creía lo que veía.

-Pero.. por qué estamos aquí?- pregunta la pequeña.

-No sé... hay que ver la forma de salir de aquí.

Pero... cual va siendo la sorpresa de ambas que... los que parecían los directivos del evento las ven:

-Oigan! Porque no se han vestido?- las ataduras van luego del vestuario!

Ni una ni otra dice palabra alguna cuando se las llevan a vestirse, luego las ponen en algo muy oscuro que ninguna de ellas ve que era...

El desfile estaba dando inicio y todos estaban felices, colores disfraces... todo estaba ahí; un poco alto del lugar estaban los reporteros diciendo todo lo que ocurría y que para el mejor momento estaría presente Súper Samurai.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha ya estaban cerca del lugar, ven que estaba a reventar de gente, de humanos.... pero sobretodo de niños que veían a su personaje favorito o juguete favorito que saluda a todos.

-O.O y esto?- dice Inuyasha estupefacto.

-.... siento su presencia...- dice Sesshoumaru sin inmutarse del resto.

Los dos siguen caminando por esos lugares cuando, un señor se interpone... parecía otro de los directivos.

-Ah gracias al cielo que han llegado!!!!!!! Pensábamos que esto se vendría abajo!

-ah?- no entendía nada el hanyou.

-....

Sesshoumaru estaba por atacar al humano cuando Inuyasha lo detiene.

-Dios, bueno... será mejor que nos apuremos porque estamos atrasados unos minutos!

De las espadas del señor, aparece más hombres que se llevan a los dos hermanos hacia ese lugar(me extraña de Sesshoumaru, ya los hubiese matado XD). Ya en el lugar, los dos son colocados en cierta zona...

-Ya quiero verlo! Ya quiero verlo- decía cantando Souta... pues estaba llegando el momento cumbre...

Y así era, era el mejor momento para todos los niños y niñas amantes de Súper Samurai... se podía ver al fondo uno de los carros adornados con muchas cosas y colores... los niños gritaban de emoción al verlo; éste saludaba a todos... y cerca de ahí Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha sentían esa presencia.

-Eso... viene de ese tipo....- la mirada de Sesshoumaru era fría.

-Pero... si es el muñeco de Kagome!!!!!- gritaba Inuyasha de emoción.

Todos los niños estaban felices de verlo y de pronto... aparece un muñeco edición limitada; Souta por su lado estaba emocionado... él quería ese juguete.

-Si, al parecer nuestro héroe dará un muñeco edición especial!!!!!! Quien será el afortunado- comenta uno de los reporteros.

En ese mismo instante, Souta girta y salta para ser visto.... el superhéroe lo ve y es a él quien elige.

-O.O.... n.n weeeeeee!!!!!!! Me eligió!!!!!!!!!! Fabuloso… demo, T.T me hubiese gustado que me viera mi hermana!.

-Ve Souta!- lo anima su mamá.

Souta corre hacia el carro alegórico y toma el juguete en sus manos.... Inuyasha lo ve y sonríe, su hermano lo ve raro... pero, los hombres que estaban detrás de ellos los empujan y caen al escenario.

-Pero... quien fue... el ca....O.O- Inuyasha ve a todos los niños que estaban presentes... pero, al fondo ve una caja negra la cual se abre y ve que eran las chicas.

Sesshoumaru estaba inmóvil al ver tanto humano reunido pero... en ese mismo instante aparece un tipo como un ninja mal vestido que aparece de sorpresa y saca de la caja a las dos chicas; a Kagome y a Rin.

-Oh pero si es el terrible Ninja Dark!- dice otro reportero- Súper Samurai debe de salvar a sus ayudantes y...

Kagome se queda helada al ver a Souta, suspira porque ambas estaban enmascaradas pero... ve que el tipo agarra a Souta.

Inuyasha y su medio hermano no sabían ni que hacer... pero los directivos a escondidas le decían que ellos eran los malos y tenían que pelear contra el héroe; el 'ninja' se acerca a su enemigo y...

-Yo Súper Samurai te destrui.....- no termina de hablar porque recibe un gran golpe que lo saca rodando al suelo.

Kagome y Rin caen al suelo y la miko mira a Inuyasha.

-El demonio es él!- señala el youkai al 'ninja' y éste se transforma en un oni de mala apariencia.

La gente estaba extrañada pero al mismo tiempo maravillada al 'espectáculo' que se presentaba. El demonio sin importar comienza a atacar y Souta... intentaba escapar... él no sabía que estaba Inuyasha porque le habían puesto un antifaz... a Sesshoumaru ni lo conocía.

-Ay!!!!!!!!! AUXILIO!!!!!!!!- gritaba con terror el niño.

El demonio ataca a varios y los hermanos desenvainan sus espadas preparados para atacar.

-Eres un ser bastante molesto!!!!!!!! Kaze no Kizu!- grita Inuyasha.

Lanza el ataque pero para su sorpresa no le hace nada al demonio y éste se lo regresa.... el hanyou sale volando hasta chocar contra un poste y todos los niños se le acercan.

-Maldito...- Inuyasha se incorpora pero Sesshoumaru lo detiene.

El youkai utiliza sus garras con veneno y hace ligeros rasguños al demonio, eso sorprende al youkai que igual recibe un golpe que lo hace retroceder; Kagome y Rin seguían atadas...

-Kami... quiero salir de aquí!!!!!!!!!- se movía de un lado a otro la chica.

Ambas chicas estaban vestidas con un traje negro que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas, usaban unas botas negras, al igual que guantes y una capa de color violeta para Kagome y roja para Rin con capucha que ocultaba sus cabellos mientras que en sus ojos estaban ocultos por un antifaz.

-Souta!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grita Kagome.

Para Souta era algo extraño y se acerca a las damas.

-Pero... como sabes mi nombre...?

-Deja de decir cosas, desátanos y te salvaremos- dice Kagome fingiendo otra voz.

Souta lo hace y sus mamá y abuelo estaban maravillados aunque sentían que algo estaba mal... pero el resto del público estaba fascinado a eso... no se esperaban una batalla tan... real.

De regreso a la pelea... Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha tenían problemas con el demonio, Kagome termina siendo desatada por el chico y ve que tenía como arma... unas flechas.

-Bien...- se acerca a Rin- vete con Souta, si??

-Claro!

Rin hace lo que le dicen y se lleva a Souta pero... el demonio lo ve y va por ellos del modo que salta y los toma; los tres estaban en lo alto de un edificio.

-Souta!- dice Kagome...

-Ese si que es fatidioso- dice Inuyasha pero... se sonroja al ver el nuevo look de Kagome.

-Lo mataré de un solo golpe- dice Sesshoumaru.

En ese instante, Sesshoumaru desenvaina a Toukijin y se prepara para atacar, él no sabía que también estaba Rin... Kagome lo detiene.

-No!.... ahí está mi hermano y Rin... deja que yo lo hago.

-Como???- grita Inuyasha.

Kagome prepara una de las flechas y se prepara para lanzarla y lo hace, lanza la primera flecha y.... ésta se cae; Sesshoumaru lamentaba ver eso y el público en silencio.

-Eh... es sólo para darle emoción!- dice Kagome.

La gente parece que entiende eso y grita emocionada; Souta y Rin gritaban por ser auxilidos y Kagome lanza su segunda flecha: ocurre lo mismo...

-Kagome, necesitas de mi ayuda... vamos- el hanyou carga a Kagome y ella se siente mejor del modo que salta Inuyasha y Kagome lanza una tercera flecha la cual logra herir al demonio en su pecho.

La gente por su lado estaba más que asombrada al ver lo ocurrido, no era 'normal' ver saltar a alguien así tan alto... pero, el demonio cae al suelo adolorido y herido.

-Ese es mi presa...- dice Sesshoumaru.

-Eso si que no!- grita Inuyasha.

-No te metas!- contesta Seshsoumaru.

-Es mío!- habla Inuyasha.

Los dos lanzan su ataque... un Kaze no Kizu y un Souryuuha, el demonio por su lado no puede escapar y se destruye; la gente grita emocionada.

-Al parecer que esos tipos nos han salvado!!!!!- dice una reportera aunque se acerca al oído del otro- pero... esto no estaba en el libreto.

-Lo sé... pero fue maravillo- contesta su compañero.

Kagome estaba feliz pero su sonrisa se apaga al ver que Rin y Souta no se podían sostener y caen.

-NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!- grita Kagome.

Para sorpresa de todos Sesshoumaru corre y los atrapa, llega a tiempo porque si así no fuese... hubiese sido algo malo. El youkai los deja en el piso y Rin se quita la capucha y el antifaz.

-Sesshoumaru-sama eres mi héroe!- dice Rin muy contenta.

-Rin... – no se esperaba el youkai esa sopresa.

-Oh... yo... gracias!- Souta casi llora y eso deja más extrañado a Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha se acerca a ellos y se le cae el antifaz; Souta se queda helado.

-Pero... si... eres el amigo de orejas de perro!!!!!!!!!!!!- grita emocionado el niño.

-Pues quien más, chico- sonríe Inuyasha.

Al instante, Souta lo abraza y éste se queda más extrañado pero luego... su cara se pone triste.

-Qué te pasa?- pregunta Rin extrañada.

-Es que... quería que mi hermana me viera... de seguro que se lo perdió...

-Eso no es cierto- interviene una voz.

Souta gira su vista y ve a la chica encapuchada, ésta se acerca a su hermano y se quita el antifaz y la capucha... era su hermana.

-Ka...gome?????

-Hermano!!!!!!!!!- ella lo abraza y éste igual.

-Pero... como es que... como es que hasta el de orejas de perro estuvo aquí??

-Emmm es una...

Inuyasha no termina de hablar porque Kagome lanza un 'osuwari' que lo hace estamparse en el suelo.

-Estoy feliz de verte, estás a salvo... hermano...- Kagome lo abraza una vez más.

-Oye... aquí está tu regalo- Rin se acerca a Souta.

Souta ve el regalo pero lo hace a un lado; Inuyasha y Kagome se quedan helados... tanto trabajo les costó intentar encontrar ese juguete para que el niño saliera CON QUE YA NO LO QUIERE!

-Pero... Souta... tú lo deseabas...- dice Kagome extrañada.

-Para que! Si mi hermana y el amigo con orejas de perro y sus amigos son mis héroes favoritos ahora!!!!!!

Kagome estaba contenta por ello, lo había logrado.... lograr la ilusión de un chico...

**_-24 de diciembre, año xxxx: por la noche- _**

****

Había sido un día muy agitado, todos estaban en casa de Kagome... aunque Sesshoumaru se rehusaba a estar cerca de ahí; Rin juega con Souta mientras que la familia disfrutaba de esa gran noche, de esa Nochebuena.

Por unos instantes todos estaban emocionados al ver los fuegos artificiales... Kagome sale y nota que en el techo estaba Inuyasha viéndolos.

-Inuyasha!- llama la chica.

-Qué pasa Kagome?- pregunta el hanyou.

-Te... quiero dar un regalo...- dice nerviosa la chica.

Inuyasha se queda extrañado, en eso, Kagome le da una pequeña caja y la mira curioso.

-Esto... quieres que lo abra.

-Si quieres...- dice Kagome mirando hacia el suelo.

En ese instante Inuyasha desenvuelve el regalo y nota que era un collar con un dije medio extraño.

-Es... un amuleto para la buena suerte, no los maneja mi templo pero... es para la buena suerte- dice Kagome con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo... gracias...- Inuyasha no sabía qué decir y en eso saca de sus ropas una especie de pulsera- bueno, no sé si esto sea un regalo pero te lo doy.

Kagome se queda maravillada por esa pulsera, parecía que estaba hecha con pequeñas conchas de mar.

-Muchas gracias Inuyasha! Es muy bonita!!!!!!!- agradece con un abrazo la chica, eso enrojece a Inuyasha pero más, cuando Kagome le da un beso en su mejilla.

Inuyasha cierra sus ojos y cu cara queda enfrente de ella, parecía que iba a darle un beso pero... Kagone ya se había ido cuando iba a ocurrir eso.

La miko se acerca al otro extremo, ahí estaba Sesshoumaru, con los brazos cruzados y absorto en los juegos artificiales que no nota la presencia de Kagome.

-Sesshoumaru-san...- dice Kagome mientras se acerca y éste contesta pero sin voltearse.

-... que....- contesta el youkai.

-Bueno, quiero que reciba también un presente...

El youkai seguía sin mirarla pero se queda extrañado al ver a Kagome ya enfrente de él, en sus manos tenía lo que parecía ser una... bufanda de color rojo.

-No se si la use, pero... creo que en el Sengoku el clima es más frío de lo que aquí es...

Sesshoumaru mira por unos instantes ese regalo y no dice más, solo la toma y la mira unos momentos.

-.... gracias...- eso se escucha muy bajo, que hasta a Kagome le cuesta trabajo entender pero logra entenderlo porque sonríe.

-Feliz Navidad...- Kagome se va de ahí y luego nota Rin como espectador a ese hecho.

-Sesshoumaru-sama! Es bonito lo que le regaló Kagome-san a usted! Rin igual le tiene un pequeño regalo!

El youkai se queda extrañado al ver lo que Rin le estaba regalando... era lo que parecía ser un collar pero el dije era una piedra muy extraña, parecía una especie de cuarzo. Sesshoumaru mira con cierta ternura a la niña y su mano posa en los cabellos de la niña como señal de agradecimiento; lo guarga entre sus ropas y se queda ahí... con ella.

Parecía que esa Navidad después de todo era maravillosa.... y más porque unos copos de nieve comienzan a caer.

-Inuyasha! Está nevando! Que hermoso!- dice Kagome muy feliz.

-Si.... nieve...- dice Inuyasha al tomar uno de los copos.

En el caso de Rin y Sesshoumaru, la niña salta un poco mientras trata de tomar esos copos y Sesshoumaru toma uno de los copos, eran fríos.

-_Una nieve blanca... pura..._- piensa el youkai al verlos.

La familia de Kagome igual sonreía al ver esa pequeña nevada e invitan a Kagome y a los demás a entrar...

En el Sengoku, Sango y Miroku veían igual esa nevada, Shippo estaba fascinado... era una noche especial...

Mucho tiempo después... todo estaba oscuro, todos dormían plácidamente y Kagome seguía viendo desde su ventana la nieve caer.

-Después de todo... fue algo maravilloso, una Navidad especial...

Y al otro extraño estaba Inuyasha durmiendo....

**_-24 de diciembre, siguiente año xxxx- _**

****

Kagome se encontraba en el Sengoku con una bolsa en sus manos e Inuyasha la esperaba.

-Kagome tardaste mucho!- dice Inuyasha bastante molesto.

-Lo siento! Es que tuve que comprar algo... quiero que vengas!

En ese instante ella jala a Inuyasha a un lugar a solas... los dos se sientan en un tronco caído y Kagome saca algo de esa bolsa.

-Qué es eso???- pregunta Inuyasha.

-Jejejejeje... no creerás lo que te enseñaré!

Al decir eso, la chica saca dela bolsa dos cajitas y el inu se queda sin palabras.... eran.... UNOS MUÑECOS IDÉNTICOS A INUYASHA Y A SESSHOUMARU!

-O.O QUEEEEEEEE??????????????????- dice Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Como la ves? Verás... los periodistas tomaron muchas fotos de nosotros y las vendieron a las jugueterías del modo que... ustedes son el juguete del año!

- Oh kami no....

-Oh si...!!!!!!!!OSUWAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E Inuyasha termina estampado en el suelo....

**Owari **

Mou! bueno esto fue un regalo de mi parte para todos ustedes! pero sobretodo quiero decirles que Navidad no es sólo recibir regalos sino... estar con los seres que nosotros queremos mucho, puede ser desde la familia hasta los amigos, siempre que sea alguien especial para nosotros.

Esta historia está absada en esa peli que se llama 'El regalo prometido' y bueno espero que sea de su agrado y bueno.... de alguna u otra forma es todo cierto.... luego nosotros cuando somos niños, se nos hace la ilusión de algún regalo por lo kawaiii que este puede ser pero... hay ocasiones que no lo podemos obtener y eso que? bueno al principio si nos ponemos triste porque es cierto... aunque lo que recibamos debemos de aceptarlo con cariño y amor; provenga de donde provenga, lo que cuenta es la acción con la que se da y no lo que nos dan XD

En fin... ya los dejo... y les deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas y que sus metas se cumplan, jejejeje pues a todos.... FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los deja con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito


End file.
